This invention lies in the field of machines for static determination of imbalance in annular objects, and specifically in inflatable, pneumatic tires. It is proposed to balance uncured, or "green" tires by mounting them singly upon a carrier, inflating them, and balancing them to determine the amount and radial angle of any imbalance therein, and deflating them prior to removal from the machine.